


Reunited

by StarcraftedWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, F/F, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcraftedWarrior/pseuds/StarcraftedWarrior
Summary: So, this is a repost with some changesWanda Maximoff goes to meet an old friend* sometime after the events of Age of Ultron*crush





	Reunited

Wanda and Alice hadn’t seen each other ever since the Battle of Ultron. They had grown up together in Sokovia. Wanda and her brother, Pietro, were Alice’s only friends since she was the new kid from London. Alice knew that she had a few interesting super powers, such as flight, and if Hydra hadn’t interfered, she would’ve discovered the rest on her own as she got older. Unfortunately, when the shells dropped in Sokovia, Wanda, Alice, and Pietro had survived and were taken for experiments. Hydra knew that Alice had powers since they had been stalking her for some time, and they hoped to enhance these powers to turn her into the ultimate super weapon. They labeled her Subject #52 and threw her into a cell across from Wanda’s. Living in Hydra was almost torture. Everyday, they dragged Alice to the testing room to examine and experiment on the girl’s body and mind. They also wanted to see just how much pain she could take before passing out. Baron Von Strucker had seen the potential in Alice’s eyes and knew that she just might be the key to helping Hydra defeat the Avengers once and for all. The Maximoff twins proved to be useful as well since they acted as leverage against her. The guards would threaten to hurt and/or kill them if she didn’t behave. Soon, the doctors and her tormentors were able to break through her thick mental walls that blocked them out. By the time Alice was 14 years old, they made note of over 50 exhibited powers. Of the 50, she seemed to be fond of mind control, the ability to bend metal, and the ability to become and control shadows, darkness, and light. The doctors continued to relentlessly work on breaking her mind to force complete control over her since, the faster Hydra could master a new weapon, the better. 

Soon, Alice succumbed to Hydra completely and they gave her a new label, Soldier 15. She showed absolutely no mercy towards her enemies on the battlefield and did whatever it took to guarantee a victory. When Alice arrived on the field, it was usually almost certain that there wouldn’t be a single survivor. Wanda and Pietro soon became quite scared of their former friend who was once so full of life. However, because of Hydra, Alice showed no emotion, didn’t speak, and didn’t even smile. Once, when she had returned from a mission, Alice had passed by Wanda’s cell. As she did, Wanda called out her name to try to get her attention, but Alice didn’t even acknowledge her. Now, 3 years later, a new threat came up over the horizon; Ultron, the robot A.I bent on destroying humanity as a whole. The twins sided with the robot but Alice was skeptical. She disappeared and may have gone back to England. After the Avengers defeated Ultron and Wanda joined the team, they decided it would be in their best interest to search for the Hydra enhanced super-soldier who escaped and fell off the grid.

*Four Years Later*

Alice briskly walked through the cold, dark streets of New York City. It had been four years since she disappeared after Ultron attacked. Now, Alice was trying her best to lay low and stay away from things that could draw too much attention. She didn’t want to attract a dangerous mega-corporation like Hydra ever again. Suddenly, she stopped. Two images flashed across her mind. A memory. This wasn’t anything new since, lately, she had managed to unlock most of her repressed memories. Alice recognized many of the places and people in those memories except for the two faces that always flashed across her mind when she thought of Sokovia. The faces without names. 

For months, she tried to figure out who the two people were, but was unsuccessful. Alice continued to walk to her apartment and tried to forget them. Unfortunately, it seemed that these two faces were more prominent than she thought. Alice knew they weren’t her parents because she had a memory of them dying in her arms when the first shell hit.

Soon, she arrived at the front door of her apartment. Alice would have opened the door immediately to get inside as quickly as possible, but she sensed that there was another presence somewhere around her. She closed her eyes and searched for the source of the feeling. Her mind found a being on the other side of her door. Not wanting to start a fight and possibly damage her apartment building and disturb her neighbors, she communicated with the entity through thought.

“Hello?” She decided to be as safe as possible and not rush in, guns blazing.

“Hello, Alice.” The voice replied.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know many things about you, however, I don’t think you remember me.”

The voice was definitely female and sounded like it had a hint of an accent, but Alice couldn’t place it.

Alice was suspicious of the voice, but perhaps they knew something of her past. “How do you know me?”

The voice chuckled. “It’s a bit of a long story. Perhaps we could talk about it?”

Alice braced herself and opened her door, ready to attack. She was greeted with a woman with long brunette hair, dressed in a long, red coat. Alice studied the woman’s face. She seemed vaguely familiar.

“So, you supposedly know something about my past? You’ve got fifteen minutes.” Alice decided it’d be best to keep the meeting as short as possible.

The woman took a deep breath and started talking, “Well, my name is Wanda Maximoff. We grew up together in Sokovia before, well, before Hydra attacked. My brother, you, and I were taken by them and experimented on. You broke under the pressure they put on you and became a Hydra-made super-soldier. And then, uh, this robot named Ultron persuaded me and my brother to side with him against the Avengers, well, specifically against Tony Stark. After that, well, my brother was killed in the Battle of Ultron, you disappeared, and I joined the Avengers.”

Alice took a minute to process all of this new information. In her peripheral vision, she saw Wanda fidget nervously. Interesting.

“So, just so I know I’ve heard this correctly,” Alice said slowly and carefully, “You, your brother, and I were friends. We grew up in Sokovia, and we were taken by Hydra, who tortured me into a super-soldier. Then a robot named, what was it, Ultron? Attacked and you and your brother, um, Pietro, sided with him against the Avengers. Your brother was killed and I disappeared. Oh, and you had joined the Avengers? Is that right?”

Wanda stopped fidgeting and looked up.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, that’s the shortened version of the story.” Wanda said, her lips curling up into a small smile.

Alice stared at her, trying to remember all she could about this woman. Then, she hit something in her mind which suddenly released a flood of repressed memories into her mind. Alice sifted through them, one by one, slowly remembering her encounter with Ultron and the Avengers. She remembered how the one they call “Captain America” tried to get her to side with the Avengers.

*Flashback*

“Hey kid, c’mon. You’re safe now. The Avengers are here.”

Captain America reached out his hand.

“Trust me, you’re safe.”

Alice got up and reached for his hand, hesitating a few inches away. He looked hopeful. Then, she turned into shadow and sped away.

*End flashback*

Alice opened her eyes and saw that Wanda was staring at her with a very confused and concerned look on her face.

“Are, are you alright?” Wanda asked.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine.” Alice stammered out.

“So, it’s getting pretty late, do you want to stay here for the night?” She asked. So much for keeping the meeting as short as possible.

Wanda looked surprised. “Oh, right I suppose it is late. I think it would be best for me to stay here. Thanks for the offer.”

Alice smiled warmly, “No problem. The bed is big enough for two. Hell, that thing is probably big enough for five.” She chuckled. Then, she walked into the closet to get an extra blanket and pillow for Wanda.

“So, anything else I should know about you or myself?” Alice asked, her head still in the closet.

“Well, I was hoping I could get you to come down to Avengers Tower to meet the team. It’s fine if you don’t want to though, but it’d be great if you could since they have what’s left of your file and more information.” Wanda stammered.

Alice thought about that for a minute. Meet the Avengers? That does sound pretty interesting. The information they have and that file could be helpful .

“Yeah, I think I should go down to meet the Avengers. They sound pretty cool, anyways.” Alice muttered, absentmindedly. Wanda looked up to meet her eyes. They were blue, and had a distant, hopeful look in them. Wanda’s heart ached at the sight because it reminded her of the cold, dead look she had while under Hydra’s control.

“Well, anyways,” Alice said, “It’s getting pretty late. We should go to sleep.” She put the extra blanket and pillow on the bed and retreated to the bathroom. Wanda could hear the water splashing into the sink. She sighed. She spent almost five years looking for her best friend, the only other survivor of the Sokovia incident, and she didn’t remember any of it. Hot tears threatened to spill over in Wanda’s eyes as she thought about the happy, carefree life they once had. Although Wanda had Vision and the Avengers now, she still missed Alice’s bubbly laugh and bright smile. She remembered how hard Alice worked to try to get a smile to appear her and Pietro’s faces back when they were young. Even while they were being held by Hydra, she tried to cheer them up, especially Wanda. It seemed that Pietro and Alice were always very protective of her. She understood Pietro’s motivations, after all, he was her big brother. However, she didn’t know why Alice was so protective of her. Wanda was older than her, although Alice always appeared much older due to her height and maturity. Neither girls knew it at the time, but Alice was in love with Wanda, and vice versa. Alice always thought it was normal to be slightly obsessed with one’s best friend and Wanda just shrugged off the feelings, thinking she felt this way just because the two were so close. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright?” Alice’s eyes softened and her rough exterior seemed to have disappeared. Wanda wiped her tears away and tried all too late to make it look like she was ok.

“Yeah, I just, it’s been a rough few years and suddenly I find you again. I guess I’m just a bit overwhelmed.” Wanda tried for a smile, but she could feel the tears start to return. Alice leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Wanda sighed and let the rest of the tears fall.

*The next morning*

Wanda woke up wrapped comfortably in Alice’s arms. The white cotton curtains fluttered with the wind as it gently flowed through the open window. Wanda realized that this was the most comfortable that she had been in months. She had gotten a full night of sleep without a nightmare interrupting her. ‘Is Alice the cause of my relaxed state?’ Wanda wondered. Suddenly, the pale, slender girl in question stirred herself awake.

“Good morning, printesa.” Wanda whispered.

Alice groaned softly. “Mhm, g’morning, Wanda.”

Wanda smiled. She wished she could stay like this; warm, comfortable, and safe in Alice’s arms. However, she knew that they had to leave soon if they wanted to make it to the Avengers Tower before they all left.

“Wake up, Alice. We need to leave soon.” Wanda whispered.

“Five more minutes, please.” Alice muttered.  
Wanda laughed and wondered just how long this soft, sleepy version of Alice would last. This was a rare sight to see her so relaxed and loose.

“Come on, dragoste. We should start heading up to the tower soon if we want to catch the team in time.”

Alice looked up, her sparkling blue eyes stared into Wanda’s green irises. ‘I never noticed how pretty her eyes looked in the light’ Wanda realized.

“Oh, well, I suppose you’re right. To turn on the shower, you’ve got to pull out the handle and then twist to the left. If you want to though.” Alice said, absentmindedly.

Wanda took a shower while Alice got dressed and checked her suit. Alice had been working on the suit ever since she ran away, making tiny modifications every day. Soon, she made the finished product, which she used to turn into a vigilante known as Shadow. The suit was a leather bodysuit, with a large, black hood. The steel, silver mask covered her whole face and could retract by pressing a button behind her ear. Most of the suit was covered in a solid, black mist that rolled off of her back and arms. It looked like a smoky, black cape that covered her legs and most of her arms and torso. Slim, black, leather gloves covered her hands and also allowed her to channel her energy easier. In the years that she had been on the run, Alice discovered the rest of her powers that Hydra hadn’t tortured out of her. Through meditation and training, she slowly gained almost complete mastery over her wide arsenal of powers. She knew that this made her a bigger threat to enemies, but she didn’t care. Her suit also gave her the ability to shadow travel smoother. Before, she had really rough landings and sometimes, collapsed from exhaustion after reappearing. Her suit and training fixed these problems. Alice pressed a button on the shoulder that condensed the suit down into a black tile about the size of a computer hard drive. A silver clock was engraved on the front and back. Her signature. Suddenly, she heard the water stop running through the pipes. Among her powers, she had also gained hearing that was 80 times better than a bat’s and sight that was 90 times better than a hawk’s.

“Hey Wanda?” Alice called.

“Yeah?” Wanda responded.

“Is Captain America really like the patriotic uncle? Or am I mistaken?” Alice asked. She could hear Wanda’s laugh echoing through her apartment.

When she finally stopped laughing, Wanda said, “Well, yes. He can be.”

*At the Avengers Tower*

“Are you nervous?” Wanda asked, noticing the way Alice’s hands shook slightly.

“A little bit. I mean, if you were meeting the world’s greatest defenders for the first time, wouldn’t you be as well?” Alice asked, smirking.

Of course Alice was nervous. She was afraid of them wanting her just for her powers, like Hydra did. She was scared of being rejected, or shunned. But most of all, she was afraid of Hydra finding her again once she joined the Avengers and became a proper hero. Wanda hadn’t meant to, but she read her mind and saw her fears swimming around in her brain. Without skipping a beat, Wanda rested her hand on her Alice’s shoulder and locked eyes with her.

“Hey, take a deep breath. It’s going to be fine. We’ll protect you from Hydra.” Wanda spoke, steadily. Alice nodded, and tried to steady her breathing.

Then, the two walked into the tower and rode the elevator up to the kitchen. They stepped out and saw quite a scene unfolding in front of them. Steve Rogers, Captain America, was sitting quietly, trying to enjoy his waffles and ignore the hell around him. Bucky was chasing Peter Parker, Spider-Man, who had two plates of waffles in his hands, one of which Alice assumed wasn’t his. Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk, was holding the Wasp, or Hope Van Dyne, back while Scott Lang, Ant-Man, cowered under the table. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, was locked in a choke hold by Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Tony Stark, Iron Man, was trying to stop Bucky from hurting Peter. Vision was meditating with Doctor Strange by the window, away from the madness. Meanwhile, Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, was watching the whole scene unfold from the kitchen, laughing uncontrollably while trying not to drop a plate containing a tall stack of pancakes.

“Is it usually like this?” Alice asked Wanda.

“No, definitely not. I guess everyone just got a good night’s sleep.” She replied giggling.

Wanda stepped forward and loudly cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. Finally, the Avengers looked up to see Alice hiding behind Wanda by the elevator. Alice could feel their eyes burning into her. She decided to focus on the ground.

“Everyone, this is Alice Kane, my friend from Sokovia. She has decided to finally come out of hiding and meet the team.” Wanda announced. Alice couldn’t see, but Wanda gave the team a look that said, “You better be nice to this kid, or you’ll have to deal with me.”

Suddenly, Steve stood up and said, “Pleased to meet you, Alice. It’s truly a pleasure to have you here.”

Alice looked up and smiled. She was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do y'all think? Is it good? Is it trash? Let me know in the comments please :)


End file.
